


call me soon

by soons



Series: soonyoung things, but make it fem! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Meet-Cute, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soons/pseuds/soons
Summary: fem!soonyoung running into long-haired!jeonghan, literally.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: soonyoung things, but make it fem! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925338
Kudos: 10





	call me soon

**Author's Note:**

> got a couple genderbends prompts/wips atm but this is purely for fun and completely self indulgent since i thought of it while writing other things. come throw ideas at me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/soonyoungah) if u want. pls understand if i don't reply right away and i hope u enjoy reading <3

she stumbles into jeonghan while trying to keep her hair from blocking her vision, the wind blowing the long strands everywhere, whining aloud when she bumps into someone on her side.

“o-oh! sorry!” she yelps, already apologizing despite wobbling back from the impact.

a sweet chuckle drifts over, and the other helps steady her with a gentle hand. soonyoung freezes, blinking wide eyes up at the handsome face framed by silky caramel-colored hair.

“wow,” she breathes out, “so pretty.”

a second later, she realizes she said it aloud, gasping and small hands flying up to cover her stupid mouth, cheeks flaming pink in a dizzying blush.

she blushes even more when the tall male lets out a laugh, lips coming to rest on a smile as he looks at her. frantically, she tries to remember if she ate anything that would leave crumbs on her face or if she’s wearing cute socks or not today, but all thoughts come to a halt when a hand reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, fingertips softly brushing the rise of her cheekbone and the curve of her ear for a short second. she feels it like a sunburn.

“thanks, cutie, but you’re much prettier,” the guy flirts, a grin so mischievous that soonyoung can’t help but be charmed. “i’m jeonghan.”

“hi, jeonghan,” she says, shy, before a smile takes over her face too. “i’m soonyoung, but you can call me soon.”


End file.
